Monsterman
by Eternal-Explosionist
Summary: They question their ability to be near the Iwasura heiress.It's obvious they're a monster, what if they hurt her?She was delicate.What if they break her trust in him?She was fragile.What if, in her eyes, they were still a monster? She was a good girl.


Eternal: Here's a oneshot for you wonderful reviewers. It's not a chapter but it's some much wanted fluff, so I figured that would be enough.

Enjoy!

_Pairing_: Zetsu (of the Akatsuki) and Taki Iwasura (my OC)

_Main storyline_: Good Girl: Rewrite

_Song_: What If? by Safetysuit

**Monsterman**

------

_What if I make her sick?_

The cannibalistic plant ran his hand through his partner's soft white hair as she slept soundly, tucked into her warm bed without a care in the world. His hands have had their share of blood, there was no chance of redemption for him. Moonlight filled the room, dusting the two crimminals blue.

_Is it all my fault?_

He was kneeling on the floor and resting his arms on her bed, making it dip slightly with his weight. She was so delicate and small, she barely passed for a shinobi by appearances alone. Her body was petite while her fingers were slender and uncalloused. Even her skin was soft and he would be willing to bet that her flesh was delicious. Clean, with a whiff of floral made up her scent. He could never tire of it.

_What if I shake her faith in me?_

Yawning, she curled up into a tighter ball, holding onto her comforter with a slackened grip. A smile dared to pull at the corner of his mouth as he continued to gaze at her. She was a restless sleeper on most nights, always rolling over and shifting. It was almost comical.

_What if I make her sad?_

His entire body tensed at the mental image of her crying. Holding onto his cloak and sobbing, trying to tell him that she wasn't good enough and how she was sorry that she was useless. Such a pretty face shouldn't be allowed to cry. He was still haunted by her tears, from the first time he met her to each time that she broke down under the pressure that she placed upon herself. Like diamonds falling, only to shatter against the floor.

_What if..._

He leaned closer and touched her cheek, cradling her face in his hands. Her eyes fluttered and slowly focused on him. Only him.

_What if I hurt her?_

"Zetsu...?" she mumbled, confused. "What's wrong?" He placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes for a moment. She didn't pull away or even flinch as the edges of his plant touched her; she stood perfectly still and allowed him the contact. His nerve endings craved her, screamed for her touch, begged even.

_What if I make her question every moment she can't see?_

Now, she gently touched his face with the very tips of her fingers, so not to startle him. His gold eyes opened and she bore holes with her dicolored irises, lined with her white lashes. She inched forward, their noses were barely touching but she still didn't say anything. Her mouth was so close to his, he could feel her breath caress his cracked lips. Her vision was halfed, much like his skin, and she trusted him to guard her blind side. Solely him.

_What if what I want turns her away from me?_

She never said anything about his inhumane diet. Not once. She stood up for her village when he threatened to make them his next meal but that was the only time. He was always sure to eat when she was away or at least out of the vacinity. Her hand ran through his messy green hair once, trying to bring him out of his thoughts. Such a soft touch. Gentle and kind. He grew up without such a thing, and his body leaned toward her out of reflex.

_What if I ruin her?_

"Come back, Zetsu," she whispered. Her lips grazed his and he blinked once, uncertain. Just as he was going to respond to her gesture, he stopped short.

_What if I take her breath away?_

"Zetsu, please come back to me." She traced his strong jawline and trailed her fingers over his lips. His skin was tough due to his constant exposure outside but it was healthy, not too taunt. She moved closer and kissed his black cheek, then his white cheek. Two trapped within one.

_What if this the last time I see her?_

It was summer time, so she was dressed in navy shorts and matching tanktop, which was a size too big. There was one strap that kept sliding off her shoulder, revealing her white bra and teasing clevage was shown. Even with the bright sun, her skin was still snow white and it seemed as if it was a family genetic. She could stay out in the sun all day and never turn a shade darker.

_What if I'm still a monster to her?_

She kissed the tip of his nose and waited patiently for a response.

_What if I am nothing more than a beast in her eyes?_

Taking care to be gentle, she circled her arms around his neck and held him to her bossum. He could feel her body heat seep into his pores and he began to surface from his stupor. She nuzzled her face into his hair and continued to wait for him to return.

_What if...what if..._

"I love you, Zetsu." Her words hung in the air like music notes and if he had been fully aware, he could have witnessed the blush painted on her cheeks. His arms snaked around her waist and he hid his face from her, taking refuge beside her heart. Her breasts rose with her breath, softly pressing against him.

"I am so thankful for you, Zetsu. You saved me when no one else would."

He could hear her pulse pick up, making her heart hammer against her chest and the sound reverberated in his ears. A ghost of a smile played across his features. He liked the sound. Simple. Powerful.

Just like her.

This time, she took control and tilted his face up towards her own. The two of them paused to lock eyes again and Taki closed the distance between them, her lips stealing his. His hands slid up her back, beneath the oversized tanktop, and pulled her closer to his body, flush to him. She was his, no one else. His to hold. His to touch. His to love.

_What if...I'm in love with her?_

-----

**Tada! Quick little fluffy oneshot in order to make up for my lack of updating. REVIEWS would be lovely, as usual. =]**


End file.
